Tepucihuatl de Leo
by Tepucihuatl-Shun
Summary: Una historia corta para celebrar el cumpleaños del poderoso Aioiria... La armadura de Leo está dentro de su urna, sola, ¿correrá algún peligro con un extraño dentro de la quinta casa?


Saludos de media semana, lectores...

Espero se encuentren bien, les debo una disculpa por no actualizar ni **Cosmos oculto** ni **Espejo humeante**. ¿Razones? Una de ellas es el tiempo dedicado a este pequeño fic de cumpleaños para el león Dorado, Aioria (con quien comparto fecha de nacimiento, por cierto). La otra, es que mi ánimo está realmente por la calle de la amargura, tanto que escribí otra historia corta para Shun, que publicaré en septiembre, para su cumpleaños. En ella lo hice depositario de mi tristeza (¡Qué le hiciste a mi hermano!, se escucha. La autora voltea, desempolva su mirada asesina número tres, y el Fénix llama a Hyoga para reclamarle: ¿Por qué le enseñaste a hacer eso? El Cisne finge demencia, sólo el perro policía y Seiya vieron esa mirada, no sé dónde aprendería).

Ojalá disfruten al poderoso Aioria de Leo, y se rían un poco. No se me da muy bien el humor, estoy consciente de ello. Y pese a mi estado de ánimo, intenté que la historia fuera graciosa. Espero haberlo logrado aunque sea un poco porque de verdad estoy demasiado triste. Siento que lean esto...

En fin, un copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes, los cuales nos presta para soñar y evadirnos un poco de la basura que significa estar en el mundo.

Feliz cumpleaños a Aioria, y también al Fénix, que ya está viéndome feo de nuevo...

* * *

**Tepucihuatl de Leo**

–¿Me la prestas?

El caballero niega con la cabeza, ni siquiera se digna a responder.

Por favor, le dicen, es que… Y quien pide esa enorme gracia calla por un instante, acaricia las columnas del quinto templo, se quita el polvo de los dedos y lo mira caer, convertido en pequeñísimos diamantes a la luz de las cuatro de la tarde.

–…necesito defenderme. Y sólo así podré.

–Ya te dije que no; una armadura no es para andarla prestando, sólo tiene un portador, uno solo nada más es digno de vestirla y… ¿De quién quieres defenderte?

–D-de un amigo tuyo.

A Aioria le gana una sonrisa algo chueca. Sus ojos brillan. Cruza los brazos y ladea la cabeza antes de preguntar:

–¿Y ahora qué fue lo que escribiste?

–¿Yo? Nada, qué iba a ser, es ese cangrejo loco que…

El caballero dorado de Leo hace su sonrisa más amplia, más encantadora aún, si es posible. Pero si nada más le falta la pasta dental y la cámara para el anuncio, se dice la chica, además está a punto de decirme que sí.

–Pero si fue tu culpa.

Ella se señala el pecho con el índice para acentuar un "¿Mía?" que tiene más de dos sílabas y diez signos de interrogación. El hermano menor de Aioros asiente.

–Ya nos dijo la otra noche a Afrodita, a mi hermano y a mí que eras una aprendiz de Torquemada… No sé quién sea ese hombre, pero debe ser algo malo, por cómo nos lo contó.

Ella sonríe; para su próximo cumpleaños quizá deba regalarle un libro de historia, piensa. Pero está desviándose de su objetivo; ¿cómo puede hacer para convencer al León Dorado de que le preste su armadura?

–Por eso la necesito, anda, di que sí, ¿sí?

Y aunque su imitación del Gato con Botas no la convencería ni a ella, de todos modos la intenta, ¿qué puede perder?

Aioria le da la respuesta riéndose a carcajadas: acaba de hacerse añicos su orgullo.

–Deberías pedirle unas clases a Shun.

No creo que su hermano le dé permiso, además, después de lo de Nanahuatzin creo que hasta Shun está enojado conmigo, murmura ella, con la derrota respirando a milímetros de su cuello. ¿Qué más podría hacer para convencerlo?

–De todos modos no creo que te quede –continúa el caballero y agrega, ante la mirada de enfado de ella: –Es que estoy más alto que tú.

–Si me mandan al Yomotsu será culpa tuya–, dice a una espalda que por momentos parece transparente en su camino a Virgo. –¡Oye!

Debo ver a mi hermano, le gritan desde las escalinatas. Pero ella no lo escucha. Piensa en la Casa de Leo sola, en la armadura allá, en las habitaciones de Aioria, en una caja dorada que se abre con sólo jalar una cadena.

Con el caballero un poco más allá de templo que vigila Shaka, en las escalinatas entre Libra y Escorpión, se acerca a la urna. Su brillo parece arrancado al sol cuando está a medio cielo. ¿De verdad enloquecería nada más abrirla? No sabe, no lo cree…. ¿Y si…? De todos modos el dueño no está. Y tardará; cuando sube a ver a su hermano mayor se queda horas en Sagitario.

Leo está en silencio. Ella alarga la mano. Tiene la cadena al alcance de los dedos. Casi puede hacerle cosquillas. Cierra los ojos, toma el extremo y tira de él. En verdad espera no terminar en un psiquiátrico, vestida de blanco y abrazándose ella misma desde la madrugada hasta el anochecer.

–Y perseguida por la risa de Máscara de Muerte…

Sacude la cabeza. No. Bueno, la urna está abierta. Dentro resplandece un sol de oro. Uno pequeño y sólido, con forma de león. La chica empieza a desarmarlo. Guanteletes, peto, casco, terminan diseminados como pétalos en un "me quiere, no me quiere" que más bien sirve para adivinar cómo se ponen los brazos o si el peto embona con las hombreras en un punto o en otro.

Pero por qué no… piensa, se interrumpe, toma el casco y se lo prueba. Le queda un poco grande. Tal vez cada persona del signo Leo tiene el mismo cosmos, sigue. Quizá… quizás ella también es digna de la armadura.

–Y por eso no me volví loca… Por eso Aioria no ha regresado, porque no siente amenaza alguna para su ropaje–, murmura, imaginándose investida con la armadura del guardián del quinto templo, un Plasma Relámpago suspendido entre sus manos, delante del caballero dorado de Cáncer, que retrocede ante el inminente ataque repitiendo: no eres Torquemada, no eres Torquemada, ya, tranquila, lo siento, de veras, sí, si quieres eres aprendiz de Virginia Woolf o de Toni Morrison, ya, ya, de Marguerite Yourcenar, ¿está bien?, lo que digas, pero apunta hacia otro lado. –¡Ya me vi, ya me vi!

Su "¡desperté mi cosmos, tengo un cosmos, también podré defenderme de la furia del Fénix!" queda interrumpido por unos pasos que suben desde el cuarto templo. Cierra los ojos, inhala, exhala con lentitud. Es Mu, piensa, el caballero de Aries sólo desea permiso para pasar por la Casa de Leo.

Y cuando sale a asomarse ve una cabellera más bien azul, corta, un rostro moreno, alguien sin armadura pero con el ceño fruncido y la sonrisa chueca.

–Es…

No puede creerlo, ¿y su cosmos? ¿Por qué le juega estas bromas? Regresa a la habitación de Aioria y se esconde en la caja. El casco de diadema.

–Cómo no adiviné que era Máscara de Muerte… ¡Diablos!

El caballero entra en la habitación de Aioria. Camina con lentitud, casi contando paso por paso. Puedo sentir tu cosmos, dice. Ella encoge los hombros y aguanta la respiración. Aioria se queda horas en Sagitario, repite, ¿qué tanto tiene que platicar con Aioros? Ojalá regrese pronto. O que se vaya Máscara de Muerte. Pero ya. ¿Dónde está el botón para apagar el cosmos?

Cáncer se acerca a la urna de la armadura de su compañero. Pone la mano en el respaldo de una silla. Adelanta un pie. Ningún extraño debe permanecer dentro del Santuario, dice. Son las reglas. Y si ese extraño intenta apoderarse de una armadura…

Risas. Ella traga saliva, se tapa la boca. Intenta reprimir un estornudo. Aioria, ven, dice. Creo que de verdad me queda grande la armadura.

Cuatro templos arriba, Aioros y Aioria están sentados cerca de las escalinatas. Aioria juega solitario en la computadora portátil de su hermano. Aioros se levanta y entra en su habitación. Recorre el lomo de sus pocos libros con el índice. La mayoría son de historia, alguna novela.

–¿Cuánto tiempo la vas a hacer sufrir?–, pregunta Aioros casi a gritos, al tiempo de sacar un volumen del librero.

–Sólo un poco más… Para que no se le vuelva a ocurrir tomar mi armadura.

El cosmos de Aioria se hace un poco más intenso, guiando al caballero de Cáncer. En Leo, Máscara de Muerte levanta la tapa de la urna dorada. Aguanta una carcajada al ver a la chica abrazando sus rodillas, con el casco de la armadura más parecido a una diadema.

–Ahí estás, Torquemada.

–¡No me digas así, Masky!

–¡Tú tampoco me digas así!

La voz de ambos sube de volumen.

–¡Y borra eso que escribiste!

–No. Estás censurándome y no tienes derecho, la libertad de expresión…

De pronto ella siente que no era necesaria la armadura. Con un brinco se pone de pie dentro de la urna. Y su cabeza apenas alcanza los hombros de Máscara de Muerte. –Ejem, podríamos negociar. ¿Y si nada más…?

–No… Corín Tellado.

–¡Eso sí que no te lo permito!

–Danielle Steel, Paulo Coelho…

–Si sigues–, lo interrumpe ella, los ojos entrecerrados, el puño derecho en alto, lo amenaza con una pluma de tinta roja –voy a buscar a mi Sade/Rimaud interno, ¡ya verás!

No sé quién es Rimbaud, piensa el caballero dorado de Cáncer, pero Sade ya son palabras mayores.

En Sagitario, Aioros regresa a la entrada con su hermano, lleva un libro abierto casi a la mitad.

–Mira, Aioria, ese hombre tiene que ver con el Tribunal del Santo Oficio de la Inquisición–, el arquero señala con el índice. El caballero dorado de Leo se asoma a la página: Tomás de Torquemada, primer inquisidor general español, lee junto a la fotografía de un hombre ceñudo y casi grueso. Luego baja corriendo, el juego de cartas a medio terminar. ¿Qué pasa?, pregunta su hermano.

–Debería ayudarla… Así a lo mejor me enseña lo que escribió de Máscara Mortal–, escucha Aioros, y menea la cabeza mientras devuelve el libro a su lugar.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Toni Morrison** es la Premio Nobel de Literatura 1993, su novela Beloved es increíblemente bella y triste, acerca de la esclavitud de los africanos en Estados Unidos.

**Marguerite Yourcenar** es autora de Cuentos orientales, Memorias de Adriano, Opus nigrum, y otras, y como Virginia Woolf escribía con una elegancia y belleza increíbles.

**Arthur Rimbaud** es el autor de Una temporada en el infierno, dejó de escribir como a los 19 años y murió a los 39.

Los demás creo que son bastante conocidos, Coelho, Danielle Steel, autores de bestsellers. Corín Tellado era española, me parece, y sus escritos salían en las revistas tipo Vanidades, ondas de esas. Sí, Máscara de Muerte me insultó, ¡y clamo venganza!


End file.
